Venom vs The Darkness(Jackie Estacado)
Venom vs The Darkness is a fan death battle featuring the combatant known as Venom from Marvel Comics and the combatant known as The Darkness from Top Cow comics. Description Possession. The symbiote known as Venom takes on The Darkness. Opening Wiz: Possession. A cruel and unforgiving soul may turn a good man into a demon. Boomstick: Venom, rival to Spider-man and the symbiotic spider demon. Wiz: The Darkness, the new god, sort of. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Venom Wiz: Eddie Brock was your typical teenager. He was a childhood friend of Peter Parker until, known as Spider-man. Boomstick: But that never really lasted long. Or at least that's what The Spectacular Spider-man says. Wiz: After a symbiote parasite took over Spider-man, Eddie started to rebel against Peter. Boomstick: But then the symbiote went bat shit insane and Spidey had to destroy it with vibrations. ''' Wiz: After leaving it, Spidey then tried to destroy it, again. Eddie: You brought it back, the alien! Oh, this great. Now I can get my job back and, wait, what are you doing!? Spiderman proceeds to turn down the temperature. Eddie: You can't set the temperature that low you'll destroy it! Spider-man: That's the general idea. Spider-man then turns down the temperature down even more. Cold air comes out and consumes the parasite. Eddie: No! Let go! Spider-man: If you knew how dangerous. The alien is completely frozen in ice. Eddie: No. Spider-man then shoots a web and exits the center. Eddie: Do you know, what you've done? You've destroyed, my last chance! You're supposed to be a hero but, he's as bad as Pete. The alien defrosts. Eddie: Worse. The two of them, pretend to be boy scouts. All they do is destroy anyone, and anything that gets..... in their....... way? The alien starts to expand and Eddie notices it. Eddie: You're alive. And you're crawling, to me. The alien morphs into the shape of Eddie's hand. Eddie opens the door, freeing the alien. The alien consumes Eddie. Alien: Eddie Brock. We sense your fury. Your hatred, and its taste is sweet. Do you hate the Spider? Do you hate, Parker? Eddie: Do you have to ask? Alien: No! But we have, much to show. The alien that makes Eddie see the truth. Eddie: Pete, is Spider-man! Why didn't I see it before?! I don't have two enemies, I only have one. Alien: We have one enemy! The spider Parker sought to destroy us to! Bond with us, Eddie Brock. Mind, body and soul! Eddie: Yes. Alien: Except the gift, the Parker rejected. Eddie: Yes. Alien: And together, we will have, OUR DESIRE! Eddie: YES! Both: We, will have vengeance, ON SPIDER-MAN! BLEEEEEEHHHHHHH! '''Boomstick: Damn, that's dedication. Wiz: With his new body and symbiote companion, Eddie now has full control of the symbiote and posses superhuman strength, speed and durability. He also copied the abilities of spider-man, giving access to webbing up enemies, swinging through building to building, and is able to climb walls. Boomstick: His webbing is also as strong and durable as spidey's, which is harder than steel. Wiz: Being as hard as steel means that Spidey's must have a force of metal chains wrapped around, which can tighten a human being at 300 pounds per square inch. Venom must be capable of the same force. Also with the symbiote, Venom weighs a staggering 25 tons. Boomstick: Holyshit! This guy sounds near invincible! Wiz: Well not exactly. Venom's symbiote companion is weak to vibrations, heat and can be frozen solid, but that failed so I guess he's good. Boomstick: Venom can also shape shift, change size, has complete control of the symbiote... Wiz: I already sad that. Boomstick: And has high intellect. ' Wiz: He's even taken on his grandson, carnage. No the symbiote, not the person that the symbiote is controlling. '''Boomstick: He has even pulled off victories with Spider-man, and almost killed him. He can lift a max of 60-80 tonnes and has consumed the likes of Cpt. America and even The Incredible Hulk. ' Wiz: But if anyone gets in his way, very few can survive this black terror. Both Eddie and Venom: We, are VENOM! BLEEEEEHHHHHHH! The Darkness(Jackie) (Cue: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - Main Titles) Wiz: Born on October 29, 1981 in New York city, Jackie Estacado had a depressing start. His mother died right after giving birth to him and his sister Capris. '''Boomstick: But it wasn't all bad. Growing up, he got it on with his girlfriend Jenny and was straight up her official body guard. While together, Jenny enjoyed such treatment such as being treated with respect, being protected by gangsters, and seeing Jackie being incredibly violent. Ah, brings me back. Did that at my first date, got laid one minute later. (Cue: Wiz: Didn't need that Boomstick. On the eve of his 21st birthday, Jackie was in his apartment when the clock struck 12:00 A.M. Jackie heard The Darkness speaking to him with telepathy, telling him that he could have anything he wanted and that all he had to do was let The Darkness out. The Darkness awakened within him and he learned of his birthright as host of The Darkness. Boomstick: At first, this power was a blessing, allowing his job as a professional hitman to run more smoothly and work in more novel ways. Why does he look like The Winter Soldier? Wiz: However, with this power came many enemies such as Angelus, his eternal enemy. Boomstick: Ugh, not this bull s**t again. ''' Wiz: What? '''Boomstick: Not this again. I'm not listening to this crap. The two argue. Exactly 90 minutes later. ''' '''Boomstick: So you put me into a wheelchair, whatever. A boring 30 minutes later. Wiz: And that's all there is to it. Boomstick: Uggghhhhhhhhhhhhh! Well, Jackie wields the Darkness armor, making him invulnerable and increases his strength to its peaks. He also has superhuman strength and speed. Wiz: He also has a healing factor, healing him in just seconds. He also has night vision, allowing him to see in even the blackest nights. Boomstick: He also has superhuman senses, can fly, can create shadowy things, and Darkling Telepathy. Wiz:On top of his mystical abilities, Jackie is quite intelligent as well as very good at fighting due to his criminal and negative upbringings. Jackie is a master marksman. Boomstick: Prefering the beautiful 9mm handguns. Wiz: As well as being a formidable hand-to-hand fighter. Jackie: My name is Jackie Estacado. Few years ago, I was nothin. My life was just another sob story. That is, untill fate came callin. And with it, came power. Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: 'It's time for a DEEEEEAAAATTTTTHHHHHHH BAAAAAAAAAATTTTTLLLLEEEE!' Outcome Next Time Ares: I was trying to make you a great warrior! Kratos: You succeedeed. Kratos then stabs Ares through the chest. VS (Cue:Zelda Main Theme) 'Link vs Kratos ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years